The Angel and the Hawk of a Uprising
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Arch Angel and Fire Hawk Are like brother and sister the good kind who love each other and protect one another and keep them company when they need it but what happens where they are different... and not who they think they are...and their friendship is put to the test (collab with Mint Writer presents leave reviews on what you think!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Hey guys! Mint Writer here. You may think that I hacked into Ghost's account. Well, wrong! We're doing a collab so here we go!**

Fire Hawk is not an ordinary pegasus but then again, who is. She has an orange coat and red mane and tail with light blue eyes. She has the cutie mark of fire in the shape of a hawk and has an amulet. She is very brave, very strong, and unstoppable. But, she wasn't like that when she was little...

When she was little, she didn't have an amulet. Her eyes were green and she was as timid as timid could be. No cutie mark could be seen and a bully was in her school. Nothing could be worst than when she found out that her father died just before her birthday and party.

She was forced to invite the bully but as usual, the bully was a bully. Even though at her house, she was too scared to tell her mother. Cake time was soon to come after the presents and then it would be the end of the party. From her father's will, she inherited his amulet. She didn't know what it did so she put it on.

Her eyes turned blue and she didn't know it, but she started to become more strong, brave, and powerful. She soon had to blow the candles off of her birthday cake. Her wish is only known by her but all she knew was that a moment, the bully was in front of the candles, the next, the bully's face was on fire and moments later, Fire was never seen or mentioned in her small village ever again.

It is said that Fire earned her cutie mark when she taught the bully. Others say it was when she developed her stunt move where she flies around and then creates fire in the shape of a hawk. Only Fire knows.

Fire cleared her name when she met Arch Angel, a guard for the royal highness. Half-robot, half-pony, she got along with him well. She now lives in Ponyville, ready for her next adventure...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fire's POV

I woke up in my room full of cards and thank-you letters from all the ponies I saved. I no longer needed to think about my past. In fact, I thought I was always friends with Arch. I went downstairs to see my roommate, DW, making breakfast.

"Good morning, Fire." she said. "Want anything for breakfast?"

DW would go on a rampage when making breakfast. She would make 10 pieces of toast, two-dozens of doughnuts she made herself, two chocolate coffee cakes, two cinnamon coffee cakes, four plates of scrambled eggs, 9 rolls, and a bunch of croissants. It would be hard to even say that she made breakfast and not a feast.

"I would like a little bit of everything!" I answered.

"Really? You usually only have toast and bring some coffee cake to Arch and the rest." said DW, surprised by my answer.

"Well, I'm hungry." I replied.

"Or..." DW smiles as she realizes what could have happened. "He asked you, didn't he?"

I couldn't believe that she could guessed that already that I couldn't help but slip the word, "Huh?!"

DW rolled her eyes as she repeated what she said: "Did Flash ask you?"

Finally, regaining my amazement, I blushed as I said the answer. "Yes."

DW gasped as she went to the fridge and looked to the counter. She put away the coffee cakes into the fridge and brought out a cake with white frosting around it with bows made out of pink frosting and at the top, made of chocolate ("How did you know that was my favorite flavor? You're a witch!"), was two figures. One was me with a fancy pink dress ("You're a witch!") and the other one was a stallion with a dark grey coat and red and white mane in a suit.

On it, the words said, "Good Luck, Fire on your first date on _".

"When's your date with Flash Drive?" asked DW with Pink Frosting to frost the date.

It took me a while to recall for I was in a dream coma all day yesterday. I even had to copy what Flash had said.

"It's on the Summer Sun Celebration." I said as she wrote it down.

"Alright. You are eating this cake and then send these coffee cakes to Arch and the rest." said DW.

I nodded as I took a giant bite of the cake. It was chocolate. As usual, I yelled how she was a witch and that I didn't even tell her my favorite color or flavor (I still say that she is a witch).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an eventful breakfast, I took the coffee cakes to a house that looked abandoned. I looked to the door. I ran up and knocked a certain pattern (Why would I tell you?!) and then, a tiny rectangle shape opened.

"Password!" said a voice.

I sighed. If you were smart enough to do the pattern, why ask a password. I guess war ponies never knew that.

"I survived the Zombpony apocalypse and died at the same time!" I said, because honestly, I don't know the password because they usually let me in if I say that.

"What's your name in Ferb Latin?" asked the voice again.

"YOU JUST ADDED THAT! Fine." I said because yesterday, there wasn't any sort of thing like that.

"Ire Ferb Awk Herb." I said.

I heard the voice whisper to the ponies behind the door say, "Can anypony translate that?"

I couldn't help it. I was angry. They just asked me a question they didn't have the answer to. Here's what I did.

I KICKED DOWN THAT STUPID DOOR LIKE A BOSS!

I quickly composed myself and the door slowly fixed itself back to the closed position. I knew who was doing the questions that got on my nerves.

It was Joker.

"Alright. Geez, I didn't know you would kick that door down like a boss!" said Joker, feeling himself to see if he broke anything.

See, I told you I kicked that door like a boss.

I quickly sat down at the table and put down the coffee cake and then, I read a book called "The Shadow Pony". It's a book about a real villain. The pony shape shifts into any form and is able to transport you into parallel dimensions. Only the elements of harmony could stop he or she.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arch's POV

When you think of the most deadly soldier on the planet do you think buff bulky and emotionless? Well your wrong Archangel. Heis Similar to firehawk in being that he is more different than ordinary, he has a neon blue coat, He has a black mane and is spiky but at the tips of his mane are teal and some weird looking eyes. He also wears a unique dog tag only available to him that shows his important in combat and he is very protective wise and is a very good leader… but his past… and how he was made.

Arch was not born into the world he was created. In a secret project only known as project Archangel Celestia had the intent on making a diehard soldier to the royals using DNA from her own sister Princess Luna along with a family of guards known as the is immortal due to the genetic code being permanently from Luna. As soon as he was made he got sent to training his results surpassed any ponies expectations and he was put into a project known as guardian.

What they did to him was… they mixed stallion with machine they put cybernetics all around his body even his eyes and they gave him mechanical wings he could fly without wings he was the first earth pony to be able to fly without magic! he became faster stronger smarter more adaptive than any other soldier.

They all committed war crimes and celestia exiled them all... they survived for almost a year in little food or water, and shelter. Luna forgave them for their crimes and let them back in she even told her sister that they were allowed in HER guard and Army and Arch got the idea to start a counter crime group known as the are the most feared group of soldiers on the planet but they keep their identities secret most of the time

Archangel has no definitive talent no one knows not even Luna herself knows he has a cutie mark its a skull on side visible and the other becoming translucent Fire has been trying to help him find his purpose for a long time.

xxxxxxxx

I was on his way to the War room until I saw Fire hawk he approached "Fire hawk

"hey just in time we have a mission this one is a black op not even luna will know about this alright?"

Fire Hawk smiles "Of course Arch Angel i will not tell a souls outside of us here."

We enter the war room to see flash drive and Juggernaut they were already geared up and ready for combat.

Fire nodded to flash and flash blushed a bit but waved back "Aww how cute now if only Arch had the guts to propose to Luna already we could finally stop keeping silent about it."juggernaut said to the group

I slam My head on the table embarrassed while the group laughs

I glare at all of them and the stopped. "Alright listen up special reports indicate ponies have been disappearing and we need to find out why we will deploy and move with caution safety on on your rifles at all times unless given the order to fire"

"NO SIR" they say

I just shake my head "No formalities guys come on…"

They all got armored up and checked their weapons armor and ammo and left the base I locked it down while they were gone and went to the area.

I look to them "eyes open"

Flash stuck my and fire hawks side while joker and juggernaut stuck together I sense something "Hold….. check right side flash with joker fire hawk with me we move up." Firehawk nods and sticks close to me and we approach the area…. then a shadowy figure appears and grabs us we try to get out but then….. we black out the last thing I hear is Flash Scream our names….


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys TheGhostArchAngel here and here is our second chapter i hope you enjoy!

Arch's P.O.V

I wake up just outside Ponyvile it was winter and was very cold i looked to see fire was shivering badly and still passed out. "it's alright fire your brother is here..." Arch moves over to fire Hawk and uses his cybernetic wings to pull her close to keep her warm.

Minutes passed and fire began to wake up i look to her "its alright its just me don't panic alright you okay?"

Fire looked at me but still felt cold m"Arch… I….its cold…" i pull her closer "its alright… everything will be fine okay just relax we have no idea where our friends are and what that shadow did to us."

Fire snuggled in for warmth in the cold and vicious winter night. "Arch… what…. what do we do?" she looks up at me "we are in some sort of different place as it is winter but it was spring when we left…"

I looked to her sadly "Fire… im sorry but i have nothing I have only been up a bit longer than you so i can keep you warm you were becoming very cold and you were not waking up so I have not had time to explore the area…"

She sighed but nodded she was really the only one who I could consider family DW was family…. but for other reasons I promised to keep her safe no matter what just like I do all my comrades and brothers and sisters of the night.

"Hey fire… remember… remember when i got infected…." I try to keep her awake and honestly myself too

Fire laughed but frowned "Arch you know how much we were all crushed as we thought we were going to never see you again… you were our leader even if we did not have such a great start as friends but we grew fond of one another right?" I chuckled at this

"Fire we are best friends I have trusted you with everything Heck i told you I was going to propose to Luna before anyone!" I blushed a bit as after this im going to propose to her I tell my self

Fire giggled at that "Well that is true… and you know no matter what DW… or flash… or anyone would have said… I would have missed you most Arch… you have given me so much sometimes I just admire your wisdom on certain things and you cleared my name… you defended me you protected me more than anypony in the world would dream of doing...Arch I owe a lot to you… i know you think you don't and that you owe me for things… but I will not stop to help you find your talent… or maybe you have something special… like how my amulet changed me… maybe my father saw something in you besides your good heart and kind soul that made him do what he did."

My heart felt heavy… did she mean all that… i have heard ponies compliment me before… but… this just felt like I was truly cared for and I hugged fire teared up a bit I never cry… but I could not help it she touched my heart. "Fire… you have no idea how much that means to me...it touches me it really does… thank you.." I hug her tightly and I begin to drift off trying to force myself to stay awake… "fire…. I…. I… thank you…. for everything…"

Fire smiles and hugs him back tightly "your welcome…. Arch Angel…."

xxxxxxxxx

As we shivered in the cold, I started looking around. I didn't see too much since I was out a minute or two ago.

That's when I thought I saw a town. I looked even more around. I saw a frozen forest to the right of the town. I knew immediately that that town was Ponyville.

Right at the edge was the Library except...was it me or was it much smaller than that? It looked like a tree arch was at the front of the entrance but the sides looked more like a rectangle. Lots more books probably.

Then, to the right, I saw our old house we called "Nothing-here-just-keep-walking house".

"Arch," I said. "There's our old house. Do you want to check it to see if the gang is there while I go to the library?"

"Sure, sis. I'll see what I find there."

I watched as he went down to the house as I went down to the library. I expected that the words on the library said, "Ponyville Library". I was surprised to see that it was called "K. Arch Angel the First Library". My eyes told my brain something it couldn't believe. What did the K mean? Why is Arch Angel's title is "Arch Angel the First"? And what did he do besides winning the zombie war make him be realized?

I just decided to bypass the confusion and go in. I was expected to be greeted by smiling librarians, one of them being Twilight Sparkle. Instead, nopony was there. Not even a mouse. It was strange. I started to feel uneasy.

"Uneasy!" I said to my self, yelling. "I've felt uneasy before! Call it the feeling I had for the first half of my life! But I've never been this type of uneasy before."

I looked down at my amulet. It started to sparkle. I knew what that meant. That meant that there is magic somewhere. Maybe my amulet is like an Unicorn's horn which senses magic. I must be uneasy because of something magic...

I was walking through the area while I was thinking. I was down the last row when I saw a pillar with a book on it. The book was floating which meant it must be magical.

I decided to avoid it. I didn't want to get in trouble with the librarians. That's when I thought I heard it calling me.

"Ire ferb awk herb." I heard tiny whispers speak my name in Ferb Latin. I just started to naturally go to the section on Unicorns and magical cures to annoying voices. Sure enough. The uneasiness was from a magical source and after searching through the book of Magical items, I knew it was that magic book.

The whispers became more insistent like as though they were...intended for me. But that was impossible, according to the list of Magical books. No magical book is intended for just one soul they don't even know they're alive.

According to "Magical Voices" in Magical Pretend Sicknesses, It says to go to the source and do what it wants you to do.

I was forced to go to the book because of those annoying voices. As I went towards the book, it said, "Pen Oerb E Merb."

"Open me?" I repeated.

This was confusing. The voices were supposed to give me a task hard to complete.

I went to the book. I took it off of the pillar and looked at the title. "Archives" it said.

I rolled my eyes as I opened the book. My eyes felt like they were on fire as I read the first page. All the pictures flooded memories I needed not to remember. The next page was full of family history. The words hurt my brain, disproving how words can't hurt you. The last six words I read that hurt me much more than any other word in that book, was "Arch Angel, would-be grandson of him."

I saw scenes of ancient memories. I saw my best friend, Olive Branch, playing with me and the bully, Guardian, with his face in bandages but healing. I saw the night after the burning accident. I saw my mother's untimely death. I was in so much pain that one of the memories was of some other pony's perspective. I was in the door way of my old burning house and my eyes were glowing like when Twilight is surging with energy. I was flying with my hooves extended and I said the word, "ENOUGH!" as I made fire.

I couldn't control my unlocked anger that when I saw that, I burned the book. I came out of my trance and instead of feeling bad about burning the book, I felt...merciless.

I couldn't believe it. I hadn't felt merciless in a long time. That's when I remembered what I found out.

"HOW COULD YOU, OLIVE BRANCH! HOW COULD YOU! YOU WERE MY ONLY FRIEND AND YOU MARRIED GUARDIAN?" I said in Anguish.

Then a tear fell from my eyes. I couldn't believe what my friend had done. I had forgotten how my amulet extends how long you live. It is a blessing and a curse. Seeing your friends die. Watching your friends marry someone you disapprove of.

I then thought before saying, "Guardian Angel, with his face burnt off, is Arch Angel's would-be grandpa?"

A/N and Mint Writer here to end it. Wow! We just found out something new. Now to super fun happy time. If you answer correctly, you get a series about your OC written by either Arch or Your's truly. The question is, without googling it, where did Ferb Latin come from? Your hint: It's a TV show. Good Luck and Good Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Arch POV

I walked into our old house slowly with my guard up when i enter it inside was something i was not expecting. it was destroyed all of the Ghost posters and pictures everything! "what the…" Then i feel something I began to get waves of my past and all my terrible moments in life I felt the dark writh around me.

I began to get voices in my head the dark was talking to me it was saying look around find what your life has lead to what you failed to protect.

I looked around and there was nothing just all the stuff here was broken or gone I checked all my comrades rooms even where me and Fire used to Bunk… but in our room… there was something I could feel power radiating in the cold air and I Saw some notes they were plans and one was a picture of me and Fire… and it was a wedding photo… we got married When?!

Then I saw Their was only one bed and it looked as if we shared a bed whereever we were… I bgean to get more images… it was what my family wold be it was the Angel family and my quote Grandfather getting his face burned… by Fire?

I saw some news papers saying Insane pony on rampage killing many with fire and burning villages down why why would she do this she would never she is a nice pony. I felt angry really angry that she would do this. The voices returned saying she did this she killed all the innocents i refused to believe it but…. what if it was true did she really Kill many for no reason and why would she burn my useless "family" i hate the Angel family for who they are.

All because they gave me a stupid life where I am Immortal all thanks to them and Luna's DNA being inside me… I get to see all my soldiers die as i get to live my endless non aging life…while Fire does to but she used it to kill! "Fire…. why…. why do this why kill SO MANY!"

I Am enraged she killed so many for no reason how could i oversee a murderer not even I kill for no reason i kill to protect the ponies of this world…. And Why…Just why… you were my friend… best friend even more so then Flash Drive… I even loved you not like a sister but as a major crush… Why would you hurt me like this WHY WHY WHY! I began to Break walls down in fury my own sister betrayed my trust she said she was innocent she said the only thing she did was burn guardians face she nevere told me she was insane…

xxx

I left the building with the dark surrounding me… she hid from me… she hid from her own brother… who cares for her and loves her and protects her…

xxxx

My eyes were closed as I meditated. My mother had once said that my amulet made it so that I had a hard time of control anger and that I would be blinded with anger if I lost control. I opened my eyes fast like I had a bad dream.

I sighed. Even though I didn't know for sure, I knew that it would happen sooner or later.

"He found out." I said.

After my meditation, I didn't feel angry but sad and depressed. I told myself what Luna said after my rampage but it didn't work.

"Luna told me I had a right to be angry but no right to kill ponies." I said.

I went into another memory that I didn't remember having. I was in a room full of pictures of... me as a filly. It wasn't stalker photos. It was just my yearbook picture and profile pictures. Hearts were drawn around them.

I saw a book in the middle of the room. I realized it was the same book as the one I burned. I read it for I wanted to know what brought me here.

"Dear Diary," it said. "Fire was out and about and I was about to talk to her before some colts said that whoever fell in love with Fire was a weakling. I wanted to show them the hoof but I realized they were much older than me. I had a choice between honor or love. I decided honor and I bullied her. As I saw her struggle out of my pranks, my heart sank. I chose poorly. Now she will never fall in love with me.

Sincerely,

Guardian Angel."

As I read through each entry, my heart sank. He tried to save me from the mob. I distinctly remember hearing his voice among the crowd. But I still didn't forgive him? I was a fool. Luna was wrong. I didn't have a right to be blinded by anger.

I was in the same library. I went to the coat room for a scarf or a blanket that somepony forgot. I found a scarf and a blanket. I then felt Arch's feelings. My heart sank. He was blinded with anger just like I was. He probably didn't have as much mercy as I did. I at least gave the ponies a chance to escape from their flaming house. If I die, maybe I'll be free of my curse of remembering past. I was choosing what I was going to die with.

As I ran out in the cold, I saw a speeding object flying towards me. A gunshot sounded as I fell to the ground in pain. My wind was shot. Clever I thought. Clever to stop me from flying.

He landed and immediately hit me in the face.

"Arch! Don't become a monster like the mob was and I was!" I said, trying to reason with him, even if the chances were unlikely.

"YOU ADMIT OF BEING A MONSTER FROM THE START!" shouted Arch as he tried to aim at me as I ran.

"I am sane!" I said. "I wouldn't have wanted to kill anypony!" I yelled.

By accident, in self defense, I tried to shoot fire at him in a place not at all vital. As it hit his leg, I covered my mouth. I didn't mean to do that!

He turned and looked even more angry. He ran towards me, trying to make me fall of a cliff I was near.

"I ONLY KILLED PONIES BECAUSE I LOVED MY MOTHER! PLUS, IT WAS THEIR FAULT THEY DIDN'T EVACUATE THE HOUSE LIKE I ORDERED!" I said, facing the facts.

"STOP LYING!" He said as he shot me in the face.

It wasn't a gun, but I was still hurt really badly. He crept up over my broken body. I heard his mutter.

"Any last words, murderer and monster?"

I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them. Your eyes, they look like your grandmother's. I said this in my mind. She was a kind friend to me. Kind and loyal like you. And your determination. Just like your grandfather. I didn't know that he liked me. If only I knew that. Things would be different. Yes. But I wouldn't have met you.

I finally sighed.

"Just kill me. I must warn you though. This could make you a monster yourself!" I said.

Seeing no shift in decision, I closed my eyes, ready for death.

(Cue music from The Lord Of the Rings Trilogy when the eagles came).

Then, I heard wings flap near me. I thought it was Arch before I felt hooves scoop me up and hold me tight as I was flown. I opened my weary eyes for a little bit to see a pegasus pony with a yellow coat and orange mane with green eyes, look down at me.

"Roger, this is Sundance Green. Found source of pegasus signal. She is in bad shape sir. She needs medical help right away. She is barely able to keep her eyes open." I heard the pegasus say through her headphones.

I could here a familiar voice call back, "Roger that, Sun. Good job! You deserve a raise."

I slowly drifted into unconsciousness as I rode away to an unknown building. I was so grieved in thought until the last thought I had.

It was about the voice in the speaker. It was Flash Drive!


	4. Chapter 4

Arch Angels POV

Darn she got away... AHH... My leg right I'm going to need to fix that later... I have gone through worse. I saw the Pegasus take Fire Hawk away I needed to follow them I had to she needs to pay the price for what she did!

"I'm Coming for you Fire Hawk!" My wings activate and I take off quickly and begin to follow them. I used my active camo on my gear to follow with out detection Fire could feel me but she is weak so it is much weaker.

After some time they landed at a wear house the grou looked like freedom fighters... But why... What is this worlds damage! First they save a monster then they rebel over something? I land quietly and follow suit... I saw flash drive but he seemed different and they were all lightly armed and they seemed to be trained pretty lowly so I made the decision to knock all them out but Flash Drive and Fire.

I pulled the pin of a Flashbang and open the door just enough to chuck it in... I heard it go off and I charged in they were all blind for a bit so I hit each of the guards hard enough to knock them out. When Flash regained his vision he tackled me to the floor and began to punch me. "Your a monster Arch why would you hurt her!"

"BECAUSE SHE KILLED MORE INNOCENT THE. WHAT WE DID BEFORE WE GOT EXILED THATS WHY!" I kicked him off me and slammed him on a wall

"LT. Flash drive you better give me a solid reason to not hurt you right now"

Then I got flashes of what I did... And of... Fires... Fires pain? It hurt badly really badly I let go of flash and clutched my head and he rushed Fire to the medics... I could feel her watching... I could feel not only her pain... Her curse... But mine... The life of an eternal soldier who was not supposed to love not supposed to feel anything and she was...my family member loved her... I was screaming from mental pain and I could feel the link between me and fire fading I heard soldiers and they began to beat me up... Badly.

I hurled them off me and I shot them all... Nowhere vital... But I threw my rifle away and looked at my hoofs...bloody..what am I! Am I really CONSIDERD and angel!

"I-I AM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING I AM A MACHINE IM A MONSTER YOU DONT DESERVE WHAT I DID TO YOU!"

I ran to the roof of this building quickly and I saw more and more flashes of her life and mine... I am the monster.., I have killed... I killed for what I believed in? To protect the world and Luna? No I killed because I liked it... I am a monster... Everything I have done... Is the work of a cold blooded machine... I was a lie... I don't deserve to love Luna... I don't deserve to be leaders of the ghosts... I don't deserve anything or anyone in my life...

As I reached the roof... I pulled out my gun... I loaded a single round into it and pulled the hammer back... "Everyone... Fire... Forgive me... For I have availed... Nothing... I have caused the world so much pain... And suffering... I am the monster...so I'll let my self... My self go... And let it all end... I slowly raised the hand gun to my head and closed my eyes with tears running down my face..." Fire Hawk... I'm sorry... I am no brother to you... I'm a monster...a. Nightmare... And I am ending it right now..." I got ready to pull the trigger of my gun.

Xxx

My heart was beating quick as I felt the medics trying to save my life. My mind throbbed. My arms and legs were bandaged and the medics tried to give me relief. I didn't scream in agony though. I was just thinking of how good my life was. I felt my mind swirl at some points and I would've thought I was dead.

When I felt the link between me and Arch weaken as my mind tried to keep me alive. Even my subconscious was ready for death. It seemed as though the only thing not broken or too hurt was my wings. I slowly closed my eyes as a doctor put a shot into my beaten body.

Then, I felt the link disappear. That can't be good. Immediately, I sprung from my bed despite the doctors and flew to the rooftop at great speeds. My heart felt like as though it was about to explode from all of the pressure it was going through.

I saw Arch with the gun locked and loaded. It was aimed to... HIS HEAD! I quickly ran on my broken legs despite the pain. It would be worst to have this happen. I ran as fast as I could so that if I do accomplish my mission, I will die swinging. Then, I jumped using my wings to propel me through the air, legs first. I was aiming for what I was supposed to go for.

"I WILL NOT LET ANOTHER PONY IN MY FAMILY DIE!" I yelled, alarming Arch.

I quickly kicked the gun out of his hooves and it fell and broke. I felt a pain in my chest. The gun had shot a bullet at me before I kicked it out of his hooves. I was on the ground with Arch staring at me.

"If...I don't...survive...will you tell Flash...to marry another nice mare...Tell him I...love him...but... I...couldn't...survive." I slowly said as I felt each pain.

The worst pain I felt was the feeling of having no link with Arch. I slowly thought my last death thoughts.

Arch, I will be sure to put a good word for you with your grandfather. He was a good stallion. I just wish I knew. I...just...wish...I...

I heard Arch yell my name as I fell unconscious and I felt, for the first time in my life, peaceful. I felt happy to have lived a full life. A life I have been proud of. I slowly fell into what I call a deep sleep.

I was on the roof of the building with Arch and I just saved one of my last remaining family members. I wish I could have done so for my mother. She was a good mare. My father would have said so. She used to call me flameflower as my nickname.

I was in the darkness. Is this heaven or is this limbo? I asked myself. I felt myself being dragged into another memory. It was the night after the birthday incident and the night of the mob.

Little tiny me was going to bed as my mother kissed me.

"I'm sorry about what I did today, Momma. I just don't know what happened. It was just that I wished for new friends." I said.

"Oh little Flameflower. You are so kind and just. You see, I think you got angry over Guardian. That amulet is hard to control. Your father told me. There is nothing to be sorry about. It should be me saying sorry to you."

"Why?"

"Because I should have written in the card that it is triggered by anger. I should have also given it to you after the party."

Little Me smiled as Mother smiled.

"Goodnight Fire Hawk."

"Goodnight Mother."

My mother had closed the door and went downstairs when little me went to get a drink. That's when a knock came and shouts were heard. Mother opened the door.

"Your child burned my child's face off. She is a danger to society." said the stallion.

"Now please, can't we reason with this. She didn't mean to do so. She only was mad at your child."

"Well that still doesn't mean you burn somepony's face off."

"Please! Just give her a chance!"

The stallion paused.

"I'll give her a chance, but not you!"

My mother fell to the floor after a gunshot was heard.

"MOMMY!" Little Me came down the stairs and mourned over Momma.

"There's the little monster! Get her!" said the leader of the mob.

I stood there, waiting for my own decision. I knew what it was going to be. I knew that I was going to choose wrong. I went to comfort little me. She turned to the mob in the door way.

Her eyes glowed and was angry and her voice was distorted with the anger rushing through my veins.

"YOU WANT A MONSTER? WELL, YOU'LL GET A MONSTER!" I said as I shot fire. My house was now on fire as they all yelled and screamed.

The stallion spoke, trying to place blame on somepony else. I could see me getting angrier. I couldn't stand it much longer. A pony didn't take blame for the actions he did. He was going to pay.

"ENOUGH!" I said as I shot more fire.

The memory eventually faded as well as me.


	5. Chapter 5

Arch POV

She… NO… "NO NO NO NOOO!" I rushed over to FIre's body… I was crying… for the longest time i never cried but now… I am… "Fire… Please….NOOOOOOO!" I heard A gunshot…. it hit me in the shoulder but I Held FIre Close.

I turned to see soldiers aimed at me… I then…. felt something…. FIre still had a life force…. but faint…. I could switch it… give mine to hers… give her a second chance… I Cheated death more than enough….I heard another shot and another… one hitting my chest then my robotic wings and one last one to let me and my sister die together… but… it was blocked… by a field of light and dark. "What What is this who is protecting him!"

I could feel power ever growing in me…. this is what they meant all the years ago… (Begin Flashback) His potential will be locked until he truly feels he needs it… and when a true hero is to be sure with him… after all… a pony with this much power… could easily become corrupt…" (Flashback End)

This was my doing…. I turned to Fire and looked for any signs to save her life… ld find the link i decided to try and heal her… with this… power I put my arms around her holding her caringly "fore you are my best friend you always have been and at a point I loved you… I Loved you more than a sister you meant the world to me and I loved you… I wanted to be with you and then Flash took you away… I was hurt but you were happy with him…. higher beings head my call return thy souls to this fair mare and let her breath once more darkest night and lightest day return thou's soul AND BRING HER TO LIFE!"

Then a giant Bright light surrounded Fire and myself and blinded all around us I could see Luna through the light she was the resistance leader and I know it I could feel… my link with Fire returning I could feel her coming back to me!

Flash came running up to Luna. "Commander what is happening why are the king and queen so different!" Luna looked at him and told him "As they are nmot the same Arch Angel and Fire Hawk.

I ignored what they were saying then… i was transported to a pure white room with… My… supposed family! I looked to see… my father…. Mortem Angel… Mortem means Death but what was this… it was not my past… then how am I seeing this!

"Why would you do that Father you gave our majesty your DNA WHY?!"

I saw him turn to the Teenaged Mare "Because he will be our answer to everything our last hope to save the world from an inevitable war he will be better than any of us as a soldier and he will be immortal undying so he could stay by both Princess Celestia AND Princess Luna we are just pawns!"

The mare looked extremely upset and sad. that my father would say that to her… but it was his daughter… I then saw him go to a room and I followed.

"And… he will be the one of the most important ponies in the world… he will save us all… and one day… if all goes to plan… inherit the armor our family received before nightmare moon came around…" who was he talking to no one was there and yet he talks to himself?

" it was blessed by both the princesses… but mainly Luna… and no one has ever been able to use the armor as of now… It prescribes he who follows the night to the core and wants the world to prosper over thy own life the power of the night shall assist you on your path… Arch Angel…":

I gasped "wait this is not a Dream or a flashback?!" my "father" laughed "No… you see you have unleash your true potential… and this is a form of reality only we and the princesses can see and go into…"

Arch "I never thought you would be so wise… I hated our family as I thought you were all corrupt to your core.."

He approached me "My… son… only your grandfather was so weird… and yet… you are already older than him… the program did you well… it made you older than your love Fire hawk." I blushed "I… I don't know what your talking about…"

he laughed :I know everything I have watched it all!" i laughed with him a bit "father… what is the armor i supposedly am to inherit?" I saw him smile and press a button and a Armor… that looked to be of myth… it was the fabled Night Phantom Armor… blessed by the princesses themselves…

"I… I INHERIT THAT ARMOR!" the armor was black and purple all over with the design of quick agile movements… yet could with stain more damage then Juggernaut…

"Yes my son… you are the only who knows the night and has followed it as long as you lived… and you show that you are truly willing to give your life for another."

The armor seemed to draw me in "Father…. do I put this on" He smiled and I began to put on the armor.. as I could feel a connection to everyone I cared about… and Luna And Fire Hawk felt so strong. "good bye my son… ill see you again one day."

I woke up breathing quickly… but… I was wearing the Armor… not only that… it adapted to look more futuristic and able to use the gear I use and I saw one thing that made me cry with joy… it worked… Fiore was healed… and the shield was still protecting us… "Thank you… Gods… and goddesses.." the shield lowers… and I passed out…. everything going black… as my wounds have not yet healed… goodbye dear world…

.Fire's POV

The blackness of my mind became flush with color as I heard my heartbeat return. I was in a white room with a window in the floor. Curious, I went to the window and looked through it. There, I saw Arch and me in the hospital.

"How did he get hurt?" I said, starting to cry.

"He got hurt by saving you." Said a voice that sounded familiar right behind me.

I turned to see a mare that made me cry tears of joy. It was my long-dead Mother. She was smiling and I was wondering if this was even real.

"I have watched you for many years, Fire. I even thought that we should see you. It's a pleasure seeing you again." Said my Mom.

I ran to my mother and we embraced in a long, heart-felt hug. I felt happy to see her again, her eyes sparkling as they always did. Then, I saw a familiar figure in the background.

"D-Dad?" I asked as he nodded and smiled.

Dad joined the hug as he placed his arms around both Mom and me. When the hug was done, my mother continued to the window.

"You did an act out there that makes you worthy of a gift. What would that gifts be?" My mother asked.

I thought of them all. I could bring back my parents. I could have my dignity back. I could become an ultimate being. Then, I thought of it.

"I want Arch back alive! Please!" I said.

"What a worthy cause to bring back Arch. You are a very good pony. You are a worthy pony to meet him alive up here." Said my dad.

A flash of bright light happened and through the window, I could see him breathing. Then, I felt another presence. I turned to see Arch in between my parents!


End file.
